


Jealousy

by Izayacchi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Its Viktor not Victor here, M/M, Phichit being a lil shit, Silly, jealous viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayacchi/pseuds/Izayacchi
Summary: Headcanon: Phichit enjoys making Viktor jealous. A drabble I wrote for my friendo as we fangirled over YoI and Vikturi.  It's short and yee Phichit deserves love.





	

“YURI!” Phichit exclaimed as he saw the black haired man walk through the Hotel entrance.

They were staying in Beijing for one more day and Phichit wanted to use that as a chance to hang out with his best friend. His smile turned into a smirk as he spied Viktor walking behind Yuri.

Either Viktor decided to tag along or he was just accompanying Yuri outside, Phichit didn’t care he just enjoyed the opportunity he got now to rile up the silver haired male.

As the two stood before him, Phichit closed the distance to Yuri and hugged the life out of him, rubbing his cheek against the others, their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. He could feel Yuri laugh and return the hug, lightly and not as forcefully as initiated by the otehr male.

Phichit couldn't keep the grin from appearing on his face.

You could practically see the steam rising from Viktors head. The pissed off face, the clenched jaw and white knuckles and his pretty eyes turned so dangerously dark.

Phichit found it hilariously amusing!

He knew Viktor was rumoured to be a playboy, so if he ever decided to leave Yuri because of his whims, Phichit and a few others would team up and end Viktors life.

However seeing the brilliant ice skater in such a state of jealousy, glaring daggers at him, calmed Yuris best friend and he wished them all the happiness they could have.

Just for the sake of the moment he winked at Viktor, laughed and let go of Yuri.

To his surprise Yuri just smirked at him as if he fully knew what just happened and Phichit couldn’t contain his laughter as he finally grabbed Yuris arm to drag him around the city and spend the day with him. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll get first-hand information about that kiss on ice he witnessed at the end of Yuris performance.

 

 

 

PS: Viktor let them go alone but when they met in the afternoon again, he refused to let go of Yuris hand and was especially clingy.

No one complained about that.

Phichit however leaked some pics on Instgram again and then Yuri started complaining.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I wrote this for my amazing friendo *wink wink* because really, the amount of ideas I get while chatting is enormous! 
> 
> I hope you liked that lil drabble. I love the headcanon of Phichit making Viktor jealous on purpose.
> 
> Also here, Phichit does not officially know about their relationship status, but Yuri is his best friend and he just knows those two are idiots in love without anyone telling him.
> 
> I’m sorry for any Grammar or generally any mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
